


Birthday

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [24]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne pretending to be happy, Anne's had coffee, Birthday, Catherine could and would fly to Anne on a whim if she was sad, Catherine's in Spain, Cathy is also super obsevant, Cathy is the only one who's aware, Comments are appreciated, Crying, Cussing, F/F, How Do I Tag, a lot of crying, anne is sad, back off, crying in zoo's, for once it does nothing, she's to sad for chaos, so that's fair, spoiler it doesn't work, there's like one cuss word, uh oh, which is a big deal, zoo's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Today is supposed to be a happy day.She was supposed to be showered in affection, and given what she wanted.This year there was only one thing that she wanted, and she couldn’t have it.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Birthday

Today is supposed to be a happy day.

She was supposed to be showered in affection, and given what she wanted.

This year there was only one thing that she wanted, and she couldn’t have it.

Catherine was in Spain, had been for 2 months now, and wasn’t coming back any time soon. Anne would have to wait at least another month before she’d maybe see her again.

_ Happy Birthday Anne. _

All she could get was a phone call, and she’d already gotten that.

Catherine apologized over and over again about not being there, and Anne told her that it was okay she’d survive.

Anne groaned, tired just from anticipating how terrible her day was about to be.

When she looked in the mirror she forced a smile to cross her face. Once she was satisfied that it looked real, she walked downstairs and was met with the smell of pancakes.

“Hey birthday girl!” Jane said with a smile.

“Hey.”

“So I’m making pancakes, and bacon, and eggs,  _ and  _ sausage. Pretty much everything, and you can have one cup of coffee today alright?  _ One _ .”

Anne pulled a smile out of an invisible hat and walked over to the pot. After she poured herself a cup of that glorious black liquid and sneaked some sugar in as well.

Maybe that would make her happy.

She went along with them, painting a smile (or at least a smirk) on her face to keep them satisfied with her ‘happiness’. Until around noon when Jane asked where she wanted to go, or if she wanted to stay in.

“Hmm -” on one hand she really didn’t feel like going out, but on the other hand it would be weird if she didn’t “ - let’s go to the zoo.”

Kat let out a cheer, while Anna and Jane mentally prepared themselves for chaos.

Cathy just stared blankly, unresponsive, and probably dreading how many people she was gonna have to be pleasant with.

As they walked around, looking at tigers, kangaroo’s, a lynx (that one was cool, and it even got Anne to smile), and many others (it was a zoo, there were a lot of animals there. Learn the definition), Anne couldn’t help but notice how many couples were there.

It felt like salt in the wound.

It felt a like a lot of fucking salt.

Suddenly it was a lot harder to smile and laugh, suddenly she couldn’t keep the urge to burst into tears down, suddenly all she wanted to do was go home and sob for a solid 3 hours, suddenly she missed Catherine a whole lot, suddenly she wasn’t in the mood to wander around aimlessly watching animals do boring things.

Suddenly she knew that faking happiness was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Anne felt tears begin streaming down her face, and no matter how many times she wiped them away they reappeared not even a second later. 

How horrifying.

To be walking around a zoo, sobbing.

She could never come back after this extremely embarrassing moment.

Anne looked at her phone, reading the time she began to make her way back to the designated meet up point, drying her tears on the way.

When everyone was together, Anne wasn’t crying at all.

Anne was smiling and completely happy, because today was her birthday.

_ What a fucking lie. _

As they drove back home, Jane let Anne pick the music. Although she did complain when Anne put on some very inappropriate pop songs, Anne noticed Jane’s lips moving along with lyrics and head bobbing.

Normally that would’ve made her smile, so she forced one onto her face.

Unbeknownst to Anne, Cathay frowned in the back. She’d noticed Anne’s red and blotchy face, clear signs of crying. And Cathy could spot a fake smile a mile away, and so far that’s all Anne had. As they walked up the steps, Cathay pulled her phone out and began typing in a number.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, we need to talk…….”

______________

Anne stopped trying.

Instead of spending the rest of the day with the queens, she spent it in her room finishing what she’d started at the zoo.

So there she was, crying and crying, and occasionally drinking more water so she could keep crying, and crying some more.

She didn’t hear the car pull up.

She didn’t hear the door open and shut.

She didn’t hear someone creeping up the steps.

She didn’t hear her own door open and close (which was seriously a safety issue)

She didn’t notice a candle, something that projects light.

What she did notice was someone's hand on her shoulder.

What she did notice was someone (she didn’t quite know who yet) was in her room.

She grabbed her knife from under her bed, earning a yelp of surprise from the intruder. The intruder with beautiful curls, and angular cheekbones, and spanish name, and - 

It was Catherine.

Anne stood there for a moment, unsure if this was a dream. She dropped her knife.

“Ca - Catalina?”

“That’s me, thank you for not stabbing me.”

Anne breathed out a sigh of relief, and scrambled into her arms immediately. Catherine let out a chuckle at her eagerness to be near her.

“ _ Annie _ .”

Anne wasn’t sobbing sad tears now, she was happy crying. Full blown happy crying (which in some cases was actually worse than sad crying in severeness). Cataline held Anne close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

When Anne pulled away she had a frown on her face, “What are you doing here?”

“It’s your birthday, wouldn’t miss that for anything.”

“But you were in Spain.”

“And now I’m here, with you. Do you want me to go back?”

“No! I just - don’t understand why you didn’t tell me.”

“I actually came today after Cathy called.”

“Cathy called?”

“She talked about how sad you were that I was gone, and I booked the first flight here I could find.”

“You flew all the way here, just because I missed you?”

“You bet, I’d do it again.”

Anne swayed a little bit, in complete shock.

Then she dove right back into Catherine’s arms. It was at this point she noticed the candle, and what the candle was in.

“Is that a cupcake?”

“Yes it is, it’s for you.”

Catherine picked the cupcake up and gave it to Anne. She bit her lip, deciding what her wish would be.

_ I wish that someday, Catalina de Aragon will be my wife. _

And that was it. It was a done deal. She’d wished it, so now it had to happen.

Catherine grinned at her as the flame flickered out.

“What’d you wish for?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t come true.”

“Oh fine, happy birthday Annie.”

Anne leaned over and kissed Catherine. “Thank you Lina.”

Catherine smiled at her, and then got a weird look on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I love you.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

“I love you too, now cuddles.”

Catherine blinked a few times in surprise, then gradually let a smile out. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Anne, and kissed her temple.

“Goodnight, mi amada.”

“Goodnight, mon amour.”

Cupcake completely forgotten, Anne and Catherine fell asleep completely entangled in each other's arms.

Little did Anne know that her wish wasn’t that far off from becoming true.


End file.
